customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E20D:8952:F745:A5EE:2925-20190819215256
Programs Current Programming Time Warner Cable Kids Logo.png|Time Warner Cable Kids Frances Title Card.png|Frances Caillou Title Card.png|Caillou Arthur Title Card.png|Arthur Care Bears Title Card.png|Care Bears Clifford the Big Red Dog Title Card.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days.png|Clifford's Puppy Days Curious George Tilte Card.png|Curious George Sesame Street Title Card.png|Sesame Street Barney & Friends Title Card.png|Barney & Friends (1992-2023) George Shrinks Title Card.png|George Shrinks The Wiggles Title Card.png|The Wiggles Dragon Tales Title Card.png|Dragon Tales WordWorld Title Card.png|WordWorld Dinosaur Trian Title Card.png|Dinosaur Train The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Title Card.png|The Adventures of Chuck and Friends The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Title Card.png|The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Super Why! Title Card.png|Super Why! Bear in the Big Blue House Title Card.png|Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2008) Toopy and Binoo Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo My Little Pony Title Card.png|My Little Pony Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Title Card.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Timmy Time Title Card.png|Timmy Time Martha Speaks Title Card.png|Martha Speaks Franklin and Friends Title Card.png|Franklin and Friends The Doodlebops Title Card.png|The Doodlebops Between the Lions Title Card.png|Between the Lions (2000-2011) Zoboomafoo Title Card.png|Zoboomafoo Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps Title Card.png|Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Elmo's World Title Card.png|Elmo's World Fifi and the Flowertots Title Card.png|Fifi and the Flowertots Roary the Racing Car Title Card.png|Roary the Racing Car Franny's Feet Title Card.png|Franny's Feet Blue's Clues Title Card.png|Blue's Clues Pinky Dinky Doo Title Card.png|Pinky Dinky Doo Play with Me Sesame Title Card.png|Play with Me Sesame The Nee Adventures of Beased of Jacob Title Card.png|The Nee Adventures of Beased of Jacob (1998-2005) Maryoku Yummy Title Card.png|Maryoku Yummy Sid the Science Kid Title Card.png|Sid the Science Kid NAj6wsY-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-WCdDCkW.jpg|Pinkalicious and Peterrific Miffy and Friends Title Card.png|Miffy and Friends VeggieTales Title Card.png|VeggieTales Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Title Card.png|Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Connie the Cow Title Card.png|Connie the Cow Pajanimals Title Card.png|Pajanimals The Backyardigans Title Card.png|The Backyardigans Wild Kratts Title Card.png|Wild Kratts Babar and the Adventures of Badou Title Card.png|Babar and the Adventures of Badou Poppy Cat Title Card.png|Poppy Cat Mike the Knight Title Card.png|Mike the Knight Yo Gabba Gabba Title Card.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! Justin Time Title Card.png|Justin Time Gofrette Title Card.png|Gofrette Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Title Card.png|Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood LazyTown Title Card.png|LazyTown Wandering Wenda Title Card.png|Wandering Wenda Bananas in Pyjamas Title Card.png|Bananas in Pyjamas Peppa Pig Title Card.png|Peppa Pig Octonauts Title Card.png|Octonauts PBJOtter.png|PB&J Otter Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Title Card.png|Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs WordGirl Title Card.png|WordGirl Charlie and Lola Title Card.png|Charlie and Lola Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Title Card.png|Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Olivia Title Card.png|Olivia Guess How Much I Love You Title Card.png|Guess How Much I Love You Doc McStuffins Title Card.png|Doc McStuffins Rolie Polie Olie Title Card.png|Rolie Polie Olie Stanley Title Card.png|Stanley Chloe's Closet Title Card.png|Chloe's Closet Guess with Jess Title Card.png|Guess with Jess Wild Animal Baby Explorers Title Card.png|Wild Animal Baby Explorers Raggs Title Card.png|Raggs Maxresdefault.jpg|Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate Gaspard and Lisa Title Card.png|Gaspard and Lisa Roll Play Title Card.png|Roll Play Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Tree Fu Tom Title Card.png|Tree Fu Tom LINK 62 - JIGGLYTOWN HEROES.png|Higglytown Heroes Peter Rabbit Title Card.png|Peter Rabbit Henry Hugglemonster Title Card.png|Henry Hugglemonster The Fresh Beat Band Title Card.png|The Fresh Beat Band PAW Patrol Title Card.png|PAW Patrol The Chica Show Title Card.png|The Chica Show Kids-mezzannine-16x9 527.jpg|Nature Cat Animal Atlas Title Card.png|Animal Atlas Zou Title Card.png|Zou Make Way for Noddy Title Card.png|Make Way for Noddy Peg + Cat Title Card.png|Peg + Cat Screenshot 2018-05-29-16-53-43-2.png|Let's Go Luna! Sammy's Story Shop Title Card.png|Sammy's Story Shop Stella and Sam Title Card.png|Stella and Sam Zerby Derby Title Card.png|Zerby Derby 545306565 1280x720.jpg|Nina's World Cyberchase Title Card.png|Cyberchase Kids-mezzannine-16x9 487.jpg|Ready Jet Go! Odd Squad.jpg|Odd Squad Shaun the Sheep Title Card.png|Shaun the Sheep Lily's Driftwood Bay Title Card.png|Lily's Driftwood Bay Dinopaws Title Card.png|Dinopaws Astroblast Title Card.png|Astroblast! 498284408.jpg|Hey Duggee Earth to Luna Title Card.png|Earth to Luna! Boj Title Card.png|Boj Rastamouse Title Card.png|Rastamouse Finley the Fire Engine Title Card.png|Finley the Fire Engine The Hive Title Card.png|The Hive The Secret World of Benjamin Bear Title Card.png|The Secret World of Benjamin Bear StoryBots Super Songs.png|StoryBots Super Songs LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Title Card.png|LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures small potatoes title card.png|Small Potatoes Space Racers Title Card.png|Space Racers Little Charley Bear Title Card.png|Little Charley Bear 678161414 1280x720.jpg|True and the Rainbow Kingdom Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Title Card.png|Raa Raa the Noisy Lion Five Minutes More Title Card.png|Five Minutes More CA-Dora.jpg|Dora the Explorer Blaze and the Monster Machines Title Card.png|Blaze and the Monster Machines Doozers Title Card.png|The Doozers Splash and Bubbles Title Card.jpg|Splash and Bubbles Trucktown Title Card.png|Trucktown It's a Big Big World Title Card.png|It's a Big Big World (2006-present) *''Abby's Flying Fairy School'' (August 14, 2013-present) *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (May 11, 2010-present) *''The Adventures of Little Audrey'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''The Adventures of Massey Ferguson'' (August 29, 2011-present) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (February 18, 2012-present) *''Allegra's Window'' (May 15, 1998-present) *''Andy Pandy'' (July 21, 2013-present) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (July 24, 2001-present) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (May 5, 2011-present) *''Animal Atlas'' (November 27, 2013-present) *''Arthur'' (September 2, 1996-present) *''Astroblast!'' (July 12, 2014-present) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (February 14, 2011-present) *''Baby Huey'' (January 2, 1995-present) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (September 5, 2006-present) *''Baby Looney Tunes Return Again'' (December 5,2017 present) *''The Backyardigans'' (October 11, 2004-present) *''Bananas In Pajamas'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (CGI animated series) (September 3, 2012-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (April 6, 1992-present) *''Baby Genius'' (1998-present) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (October 20, 1997-present) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (September 14, 1985-present) *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Between the Lions'' (April 3, 2000-present) *''The Big Comfy Couch'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''Big Sister & Little Brother'' (July 23, 2009-present) *''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' (November 25, 1999-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (October 13, 2014-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (September 8, 1996-present) *''Blue's Room'' (August 2, 2004-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (November 28, 1998-present) *''Boj'' (May 19, 2014-present) *''The Book Of Pooh'' (November 15, 2001-present) *''Bunnytown'' (November 10, 2007-present) *''Button Moon'' (March 23, 2001-present) *''Caillou'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Care Bears'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (September 6, 2010-present) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (April 4, 2000-present) *''Casper and Friends'' (August 23, 2014-present) *''Charlie and Lola'' (November 7, 2005-present) *''The Chica Show'' (November 5, 2013-present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Chloe and Friends'' (August 25, 2013-present) *''Clangers'' (June 15, 2015-present) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Clifford's Puppy Days (September 15, 2003-present) *Cookie Monster's Crumby Pictures'' (August 30, 2014-present) *''Connie the Cow'' (September 8, 2003-present) *''Curious George'' (September 4, 2006-present) *''Cyberchase'' (January 20, 2002-present) *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (March 20, 2010-present) *''Dinopaws'' (September 8, 2014-present) *''Dinosaur Train'' (September 8, 2009-present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (March 23, 2012-present) *''The Doodlebops'' (April 9, 2005-present) *''The Doozers'' (January 7, 2014-present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (August 14, 2000-present) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' (August 18. 2014-present) *''Dot and Dash'' (September 6,1999 present) *''Dragon Tales'' (September 6, 1999-present) *''Earth to Luna!'' (August 16, 2014-present) *''Eaten by Dogs'' (October 27, 2006-present) *''Elmo's World'' (November 25, 1998-present) *''Elmo the Musical'' (September 17, 2014-present) *''Fifi and the Flowertots (September 26, 2007-present) *Finley the Fire Engine'' (June 4, 2014-present) *''Five Minutes More'' (September 15, 2014-present) *''Frances'' (August 8, 2009-present) *''Franklin'' (November 10, 1997-present) *''Franklin and Friends'' (June 19, 2012-present) *''Franny's Feet'' (July 8, 2006-present) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (August 24, 2009-present) *''The Furchester Hotel'' (June 28, 2015-present) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''George Shrinks'' (September 4, 2000-present) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (September 6, 2005-present) *''Gofrette'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Guess How Much I Love You'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Guess with Jess'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (May 15, 1998-present) *''Handy Manny'' (September 16, 2006-present) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (April 15, 2013-present) *''Hey Duggee'' (July 11, 2016-present) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (September 12, 2004-present) *''The Hive'' (December 25, 2014-present) *''Hip Hop Harry'' (March 26, 2009-present) *''Imagination Movers'' (September 6, 2008-present) *''In the Night Garden'' (March 12, 2013-present) *''It's a Big Big World'' (January 2, 2006-present) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (September 12, 2005-present) *''Justin Time'' (April 22 2012-present) *''Johnson and Friends'' (March 23, 2004-present) *''Johnny & The Sprites'' (January 13, 2007-present) *''Jojo's Circus'' (September 28, 2003-present) *''Joe & Jack'' (January 3, 2017-present) *''Jungle Junction'' (January 3, 2017-present) *''Kate and Mim-Mim'' (September 3, 2015-present) *''Kipper the Dog'' (December 14, 1998-present) *''The Koala Brothers'' (January 12, 2004-present) *''Kermit and Joey from Sesame Street'' (January 3, 2017-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (March 1, 2013-present) *''The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show'' (January 20, 2014-present) *''LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures'' (October 3, 2014-present) *''LazyTown'' (July 25, 2004-present) *''Let's Go Luna!'' (January 8, 2019-present) *''Let's Go Pocoyo'' (June 22, 2013-present) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (January 3, 2014-present) *''Little Audrey and Friends'' (December 26, 1995-present) *''Little Bill'' (November 28, 1999-present) *''Little Bear'' (November 6, 1995-present) *''Little Charley Bear'' (June 2, 2014-present) *''Little Charmers'' (January 12, 2015-present) *''Little Einsteins'' (October 9, 2005-present) *''Little People Place'' (January 25, 2015-present) *''Lost Treasure Hunt'' (November 12, 2015-present) *''Madeline'' (October 4, 1993-present) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (March 19, 2004-present) *''Mama Mirebelle's Home Movies'' (September 8, 2007-present) *''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (April 20, 2010-present) *''Martha Speaks'' (September 1, 2008-present) *''Maryoku Yummy'' (September 5, 2010-present) *''Maya the Bee'' (March 25, 2013-present) *''Mcdonald's Farm'' (February 10, 2004-present) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (May 5, 2006-present) *''Miffy and Friends'' (April 7, 2003-present) *''Mike the Knight (March 1, 2012-present) *Milly, Molly (January 31, 2013-present) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (October 11, 2004-present) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (May 12, 2007-present) *''My Little Pony'' (October 10, 2010-present) *''Mutt and Stuff'' (April 23, 2017-present) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (September 28, 2013-present) *''Mickey's Farm'' (January 3, 2017-present) *''Miss Grillo'' (January 3, 2017-present) *''Nature Cat'' (November 25, 2015-present) *''The New Adventures of Madeline'' (June 19, 2012-present) *''The New Charlie and Lola Show'' (August 29, 2014-present) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (February 7, 2008-present) *''Nina's World'' (September 9, 2015-present) *''Nina's Little Fables'' (January 27, 2019-present) *''Octonauts'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Old Bear and Friends'' (March 21, 1996-present) *''Odd Squad'' (November 26, 2014-present) *''Olivia'' (February 2, 2009-present) *''Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate'' (February 2, 2009-present) *''On Beyond Zebra'' (June 22, 2012-present) *''Oobi'' (April 2, 2002-present) *''Oswald'' (August 20, 2001-present) *''Out Of The Box'' (October 7, 1998-present) *''Pajanimals'' (November 8, 2008-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (August 12, 2013-present) *''PB&J Otter'' (March 15, 1998-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (October 7, 2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Peter Rabbit'' (February 19, 2013-present) *''Pingu'' (November 19, 2002-present) *''Pinkalicious and Peterrific'' (February 19, 2018-present) *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' (April 5, 2005-present) *''Play with Me Sesame(April 1, 2002-present) *Poppy Cat'' (November 7, 2011-present) *''Postman Pat Special Delivery Service'' (July 6, 2011-present) *''Q Pootle 5'' (April 4, 2013-present) *''Raa Raa the Noisy Lion'' (December 16, 2014-present) *''Raggs'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''The Raggy Dolls'' (August 12. 1997-present) *''Rainbow'' (May 28, 2001-present) *''Rastamouse'' (November 8, 2014-present) *''Ready Jet Go!'' (February 15, 2016-present) *''Richie Rich'' (September 27, 1998-present) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (June 28, 2008-present) *''Rob the Robot'' (January 10, 2014-present) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (October 4, 1998-present) *''Roll Play'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet & Dave'' (February 14, 2015-present) *''Rupert'' (April 10, 1995-present) *''Rusty Rivets'' (January 21, 2017-present) *''Sammy's Story Shop'' (December 23, 2013-present) *''Sandra, the Fairytale Detective'' (May 13, 2011-present) *''Sarah & Duck'' (February 18, 2013-present) *''Scoop and Doozie'' (September 17, 2001-present) *''The Secret World of Benjamin Bear'' (January 20, 2014-present) *''Sesame Street'' (November 10, 1969-present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (September 11, 2014-present) *''Shaun the Sheep Championsheeps'' (September 11, 2014-present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (July 28, 2015-present) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (September 1, 2008-present) *''Small Potatoes'' (April 27, 2014-present) *''Sofia the First'' (January 11, 2013-present) *''Space Racers'' (May 3, 2014-present) *''Special Agent Oso'' (April 4, 2009-present) *''Splash'N Boots'' (December 22, 2015-present) *''Splash and Bubbles'' (November 23, 2016-present) *''Stella and Sam'' (November 1, 2013-present) *''Stanley'' (September 15, 2001-present) *''StoryBots Super Songs'' (October 13, 2018-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (September 3, 2012-present) *''Super Why!'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''Super Wings'' (December 13, 2015-present) *''Team Umizoomi'' (January 25, 2010-present) *''Teletubbies'' (March 31, 1997-present) *''Teletubbies Everywhere'' (July 1, 2003-present) *''Thomas & Friends'' (September 6, 1984-present) *''Tickety Toc(August 15, 2014-present) *Timmy Time'' (August 5, 2010-present) *''Toopy and Binoo'' (January 3, 2005-present) *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (November 21, 2013-present) *''Toot & Puddle'' (November 16, 2008-present) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (April 22, 2013-present) *''The New Adventures of Beased of Jacob'' (September 7, 1998-present) *''Treetown'' (November 4, 1997-present) *''Treetown Funtown'' (July 6, 1999-present) *''Trucktown'' (May 25, 2014-present) *''The Triplets'' (January 25, 2002-present) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (March 24, 2018-present) *''Tucky & Friends'' (June 25, 2001-present) *''Top Wing'' (November 6, 2017-present) *''Twirlywoos'' (May 8, 2015-present) *''The Upside Down Show'' (October 16, 2006-present) *''VeggieTales'' (March 31, 2011-present) *''VeggieTales in the House'' (August 7, 2015-present) *''Wallykazam!'' (February 3, 2014-present) *''Wandering Wenda'' (April 29, 2017-present) *''Waybuloo'' (December 26, 2010-present) *''The Wiggles'' (May 7, 1998-present) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (January 12, 2012-present) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (November 25, 1997-present) *''Wishbone'' (October 9, 1995-present) *''Wizbit'' (May 4, 2001-present) *''Wild Kratts'' (January 3, 2011-present) *''Willa's Wild Life'' (February 26, 2019-present) *''The Wonder Pets'' (March 3, 2006-present) *''WordGirl'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''WordWorld'' (September 3, 2007-present) *''The WotWots'' (February 27, 2010-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (August 28, 2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (August 20, 2007-present) *''Yoho Ahoy Fun Time'' (November 7, 2013-present) *''Zack & Quack'' (February 7, 2014-present) *''Zerby Derby'' (November 17, 2014-present) *''Zoboomafoo'' (March 22, 1999-present) *''Zou'' (December 29, 2013-present) Upcoming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel: *Esme and Roy Former Programming Adventures from the Book of Virtues Title Card.png|Adventures from the Book of Virutes Animalia Title Card.png|Animalia Animal Jam Title Card.png|Animal Jam Babar Title Card.png|Babar The Beresntain Bears Title Card.png|The Beresntain Bears The Big Comfy Couch Title Card.png|The Big Comfy Couch Bill Nye the Science Guy Title Card.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy Boohbah Title Card.png|Boohbah Corduroy Title Card.png|Corduroy Elliot Moose Title Card.png|Elliot Moose Fraggle Rock Title Card.png|Fraggle Rock Ghostwriter Title Card.png|Ghostwriter The Hoobs Title Card.png|The Hoobs Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Title Card.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Jay Jay the Jet Plane Title Card.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Kidsongs Title Card.png|Kidsongs Lamb Chop's Play-Along Title Card.png|Lamb Chop's Play-Along Little Bear Title Card.png|Little Bear Lomax, the Hound of Music Title Card.png|Lomax, the Hound of Music The Magic School Bus Title Card.png|The Magic School Bus Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Title Card.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Title Card.png|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Newton's Apple Title Card.png|Newton's Apple Image.jpg|PBS P Pals Panwapa Title Card.png|Panwapa Peep and the Big Wide World Title Card.png|Peep and the Big Wide World The Puzzle Place Title Card.png|The Puzzle Place Reading Rainbow Title Card.png|Reading Rainbow Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Title Card.png|Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Seven Little Monsters Title Card.png|Seven Little Monsters Shining Time Station Title Card.png|Shining Time Station Skinnamarink TV Title Card.png|Skinnamarink TV Storytime Title Card.png|Storytime Teletubbies Title Card.png|Teletubbies Timothy Goes to School Title Card.png|Timothy Goes to School ToddWorld Title Card.png|ToddWorld Tots TV Title Card.png|Tots TV Wimzie's House Title Card.png|Wimzie's House Wishbone Title Card.png|Wishbone The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Title Card.png|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss ZOOM (with no title card).png|ZOOM *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (January 14, 1996-July 30, 2007) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (September 2, 1996-December 17, 2000) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (December 27, 1996-April 25, 2000) *''Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (September 22, 2011-December 21, 2017) *''Animalia'' (November 11, 2007-March 5, 2009) *''Animal Jam'' (February 24, 2003-August 28, 2005) *''Archibald the Koala'' (March 5, 2002-October 4, 2009) *''Babar(October 4, 1993-August 15, 1996) *The Big Comfy Couch(February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) *Bill Nye the Science Guy(October 4, 1993-October 29, 1998) *Boohbah'' (April 14, 2003-September 23, 2006) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' (February 10, 2004-September 17, 2016) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (June 25, 2004-July 8, 2016) *''Corduroy'' (September 4, 2000-October 19, 2006) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Dragon'' (March 27, 2010-August 23, 2014) *''Elliot Moose'' (September 4, 2000-November 21, 2001) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Fraggle Rock'' (June 19, 1992-November 4, 1997) (now currently June 6, 2004-present) *''Ghostwriter'' (October 4, 1993-March 30, 1995) *''Henry's Amazing Animals'' (August 17, 2000-February 24, 2006) *''The Hoobs'' (November 7, 2001-March 7, 2002) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (September 7, 2003-March 23, 2008) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (June 11, 2001-November 25, 2005) (now currently December 30 2012-present) *''[The Kidsongs Television Show'' (June 22, 1994-December 3, 2002) *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (October 4, 1993-April 16, 1997) *''The Littles'' (February 28, 1994-December 16, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Little People'' (March 27. 2003-June 9, 2005) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music'' (February 24, - June 25, 2008) *''The Magic School Bus'' (October 23, 1994-December 1, 1998) (now currently December 22, 2006-present) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (September 4, 2000-May 5, 2002) (now currently May 18, 2004-present) *''Mopatop's Shop'' (May 3, 2001-January 14, 2010) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (September 15, 1994-September 17, 2016) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''Newton's Apple'' (October 4, 1993-July 22, 1998) *''PBS P Pals'' (October 4, 1993-September 5, 1999) *''Panwapa'' (June 4, - July 30, 2008) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (March 19, 2004-February 8, 2008) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''The Puzzle Place'' (November 18, 1994-December 1, 1998) *''Reading Rainbow'' (October 4, 1993-March 18, 2008) (now currently October 6, 2011-present) *''Rubbadubbers'' (September 1, 2003-June 14, 2008) (now currently September 3, 2012-present) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (September 3, 2001-September 10, 2005) (now currently October 13, 2014-present) *''Seven Little Monsters'' (September 4, 2000-April 1, 2003) (now currently September 8, 2004-present) *''Shining Time Station'' (October 4, 1993-November 5, 1998) *''Skinnamarink TV(October 27, 1997-March 12, 1999) *Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (August 14, 1999-March 6, 2004) *''Spot the Dog'' (December 17, 1995-September 28, 2004) *''Storytime'' (December 23, 1994-December 14, 1998) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (September 4, 2000-April 29, 2005) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *''The Treacle People'' (June 28, 1999-September 8,2017) *''ToddWorld(November 8, 2004 - May 17, 2013) (now currently October 7, 2013-present) *Tots TV'' (October 4, 1993-October 21, 1998) *''Wee 3'' (June 5, 1997-April 23, 2003) *''Wimzie's House'' (September 17, 1997-June 3, 2001) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (October 13, 1996-April 20, 2005) *''ZOOM'' (January 4, 1999-February 4, 2006) (now currently July 3, 2015-present) Programming blocks *''The Preschool Club'' *''It's Storytime'' *''Let’s Go, Go, Go!'' *''The Goodnight Show'' *''Kids at the Movies''